This project is concerned with the minimization of the number of information carrying units used to represent a medical image in order to improve the efficiency of transmission and storage of such images. Various image data compression techniques and their application to medical images are being evaluated with regard to the amount of compression attained and the quality of the reconstructed image. Methods for implementing these techniques suitable to the clinical environment are being investigated.